★rock Cannon
The ★'Rock' Cannon is the name of the very large gun used by Black★Rock Shooter. There's also a similar weapon used by White Rock Shooter in her other form (as seen in her intro). Appearance It can be guessed that the trigger and handle to shoot is inside the gun because of the way Black★Rock Shooter attacks with it. In the 2012 anime, the cylinder of the gun revolves as the gun is fired, much like the Seven-Shots. Unlike Black★Rock Shooter's wielding style, White Rock Shooter seems to be holding it differently, pretty much how she holds her scythe in battle. The actual length of the ★Rock Cannon is undefined, as in some appearances it is shorter than B★RS (in the song, OVA, and in the original illustration by huke) and sometimes longer (in a certain illustration and in Black★Rock Shooter's figma). Due to its varying sizes, its mass is also questionable. Background 'Black★Rock Shooter OVA' Not much is known about ★rock Cannon, only that Black★Rock Shooter obtained it somehow after the fight between her and Black★Gold Saw, possibly to replace the Black Blade she may have lost in the fight. She is seen walking around the Otherworld with it and fighting Dead Master with a giant blade reminiscent to Insane Cannon Lance that she was able to transform ★Rock Cannon into. 'Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME' Black★Rock Shooter obtains the ★Rock Cannon after being awakened in her stasis tube along with the Black Blade. The weapons might be an invention of Prof. Gibson. The weapon has a bayonet attached to it so that it may double as an effective close-range weapon when Black Blade is unavailable. 'Black★Rock Shooter (2012)' Unlike the OVA, Black★Rock Shooter already had her ★Rock Cannon (and her Black Blade) from the beginning of the anime. Additionally, Black★Rock Shooter can materialize the cannon at will, instead of just carrying it around all the time. Despite having unlimited ammunition and firing energy projectiles, the cannon ejects spent shells when in gatling gun form. In Episode 6, the cannon is transformed into the Insane Cannon Lance. In Episode 8, when Mato Kuroi takes on Black★Rock Shooter's form, she unexpectedly finds the ★Rock Cannon embedded in the ground in Black★Rock Shooter's world, after the original cannon had become the Insane Cannon Lance. Insane Black★Rock Shooter tries to get Mato to use the cannon to attack, but Mato just uses it to block Insane Black★Rock Shooter's attacks. When she accidentally stabs Insane Black★Rock Shooter non-fatally with one of the weapon's spikes, Insane Black★Rock Shooter breaks the cannon on her knee, leaving Mato defenseless. However, Mato eventually musters enough power to summon the ★Rock Cannon in its three-barrelled gatling gun form, and uses it to fight against the massive firepower of the Insane Cannon Lance. At the conclusion of the battle, the power of all the "other selves" allows Mato to summon a giant ★Rock Cannon, which fires a massive rainbow-coloured beam that annihilates Insane Black★Rock Shooter and the Insane Cannon Lance. Abilities ★Rock Cannon's abilities are seen in the Black★Rock Shooter 2012 Anime and OVA. ★rock Cannon is shown to attack in several different ways so far: *It is capable of firing 20 rocks/bullets per second. *In combat, it serves a similar purpose to a shotgun, to help neutralize a single enemy with its high stopping power. 'Black★Rock Shooter (OVA)' *Can be transformed into a giant blade. *Can not only shoot rocks/bullets, but also blast slower but more powerful orbs. 'Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME' *Can charge certain amounts of energy to unleash a devastating blast. *WRS can transform her ★rock cannon along with her wings to form the cannon that fires her Grateful Sunray. * Stella can transform the cannon into different weapons in combat (i.e. a hammer). 'Black★Rock Shooter (2012)' *Black★Rock Shooter often uses the cannon in close-quarter combat as an effective melee weapon, and physically strikes her enemies with it. *Strong enough to be used as a shield against attacks. **However, Insane Black★Rock Shooter can break it by snapping it on her knee (this does not prevent the cannon from being summoned later, suggesting that it has multiple forms or is self-repairing, or it is bound to her somehow, and will only dissapear when she is killed). *Can be transformed into a three-barreled gatling gun. This may have been inspired by one of her skills in the Game (in Episode 2). The gatling gun form is more effective to deal with multiple targets, where there are too many to cover with the normal ★Rock cannon. **In Episode 8 Mato manages to summon this form of the cannon while fighting Insane Black★Rock Shooter. Its' firepower is great enough to fight on equal ground with the Insane Cannon Lance's vulcans. *Can be transformed into two gatling guns that appeared to be joined together. This upgrade of the Cannon is capable of monstrously high rates of fire. However, Black★Rock Shooter is apparently only able to fire them from a fixed position. (in Episode 5) Trivia *The design of the gatling gun form is possibly based on the M197 Vucan. *It is one of the only named firearm and projectile weapons from the Black★Rock Shooter universe, along with the Seven-Shots. *The ★Rock cannon in the Anime is not automatic unlike in the OVA and in the Game (it does, however become automatic when it transforms into a gatling gun). *In some aspects, the ★Rock Cannon appears to be a counterpart of Black★Gold Saw's King Saw; while the ★Rock cannon is a ranged weapon, the King Saw is a melee weapon. Additionally, in the anime, giant versions of both weapons exist; the giant King Saw seen in the first episode and the giant ★Rock Cannon seen in the final episode. *The way the giant ★Rock Cannon in the final episode in the anime is fired is just like how a Charged Particle Cannon from the Zoid universe is fired. * The ★Rock Cannon in gatling form seams to have unlimited ammunition, as Black★Rock Shooter fires it for long periods of time. The belts of said ammunition can be seen when Black★Rock Shooter transforms her normal cannon into it during Episode 2 of the anime, and when Mato summons it during Episode 8. If the ammunition was based of how much can be seen during the conversion from the normal ★Rock Cannon to the gatling gun, it would run out very quickly. Gallery BRS_TV_PV.jpg|Black★Rock Shooter's ★rock Cannon in the Anime series. ★tricannon.png|The ★rock Cannon in its tri-barrelled gatling gun form in Episode 8. Brs Rock Cannon.png|The second ★rock Cannon that Stella gets in-Game. Brs Dual Gatling Gun.png|B★RS uses 2 ★rock Cannon in its tri-barrelled gatling gun form in Episode 5 Brs3.png|The ★rock cannon in its final form, about to fire at I.BRS Cannon form.jpg|Rock using Ron's ★rock Cannon form in the Innoscent Souls Manga Wrs Rock Cannon.png|WRS's ★rock cannon in Black★Rock Shooter: The Game Brs rock cannon ova.JPG|★rock Cannon from the OVA Brs rock cannon the game.jpg|★rock Cannon from The Game Brs rock cannon anime.JPG|★rock Cannon from the anime 5f0244bf0dc0c288c009c2db27e53b64.jpg|The metal charm of ★rock Cannon ziqi-2009september12-black-rock-shooter-charm-2.jpg|★rock cannon Charm 06.jpg|In this page in the artbook, one can see the prototype weapon that seems to be where the gatling form of the ★rock Cannon is based to. Category:Weapons